The Rocking Dead
by Animalfriendship
Summary: (Vote for this story on my poll!) Rated T just for Violence "We ran to the exit, and we saw tanks and helicopters. Some students were out... all had... bites? We saw military running past us to get inside. We saw some students in the bandroom, but as soon as the army guys saw them, they shot them as many times as they could. It was horrifying. The world was ending..."
1. The Apocalypse

**Sneak peek of My Walking Dead crossover!**

**Before you vote for my poll (Which I would decide what crossover idea you like better) Read my other choice, the vampire diaries crossover.**

**I'm proud of both, so please decide which story should go on!**

* * *

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"Run, guys!" I yell, as the.. walkers made their way closer to the group.

Each had tattered clothes, and rotting flesh.

We all had that disease in us... It would tak over our bodies when we lost control of it... so basically... when we die, we would resurrect as walkers, or biters, or zombies, or whatever you want to call them.

I shuddered. I blink a couple of times as I take my knife out and stab one of their heads with it. It staggers and falls, while 3 others trample the body. I do the same with the rest.

I follow the band to a secure room, where the doors had heavy-duty locks and iron doors. One small plastic window lit a corner of the room.

I walk towards them, sweaty and my shirt with blood spots, as the band breaths heavily.

Nelson and Kevin's knives had given out... they were dull and couldn't even cut a loaf of bread.

They were sharpening their knives on the hard concrete floor, while Kacey was checking her ammo.

Stevie was looking down.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Can I get a weapon yet? It's been a few months since this broke out... I need to protect myself."

I look away from her. I didn't want her to handle a knife or a gun... she could hurt herself or misuse the weapon. The apocalypse has changed everyone... and I was afraid Stevie was going to end her own life with any weapon she would get her hands on.

Kacey was a girly perf... still is but now she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty now. She cared about her looks sometimes, but not as much as before.

Kevin and Nelson were weak... I thought they wouldn't be able to handle themselves... but they proved me wrong. They learned to shoot right away and helped me kill any walkers... they know that I had become the leader... so they believed in me.

And Stevie... like I said, I was afraid she was going to kill herself once she thought she couldn't handle this anymore. And she wasn't as strong as she used to be. Every night, I hear her whimper about the walkers...

Outside the door, there were walkers walking around, on an endless loop until they heard something or spotted something. After getting rid or giving up, (which they never seem to do) they go back to what they were doing until something else that can make a meal comes a long.

The world was ending... And no one even expected it...

* * *

**:start of apocalypse:**

We practiced every song Gravity 5 had, and we were pooped.

We quickly made our way to the old green couch, while Kacey walked over to her normal armchair.

Suddenly, we heard gunshots and screaming.

I don't know where they came from, but they seemed to be getting closer.

We ran to the exit, and we saw tanks and helicopters.

Very few students were out... all had... bites?

We saw military running past us to get inside. We saw some students in the bandroom, but as soon as the army guys saw them, they shot them as many times as they could. It was horrifying. And that's when I knew that the world was probably going to end... by... zombies? God has a funny sense of humour...

* * *

**:Post-Apocalypse:**

"It's a no, isn't it."

Stevie had a sad and mad look on her beautiful face... though it had blotches of white areas due to lack of nutrition, she was still attractive.

"No." I get up to plan.

The dirty, concrete room seemed to be already in use... well, used to be.

In another corner of the room, an old man had a gun clutched in his right hand, and his chest with a large wound.

He committed suicide.

It was a normal thing to see now... Everyone had been freaking out. I'm sure half the world's population was killed off due to suicide. People are very dumb.

There were cans of food by the dead man. I grabbed them and handed it to Stevie.

"What, no can-opener?" she asks. She then pauses. "oh, wait, you don't trust me with one yet."

I sigh as she gives the cans to Kacey, who opened 2.

She passed the opened cans of pasta and fish around for us to share.

There wasn't much food at our disposal... we had to save it.

I watched as everyone took some food, and ate quickly. They were starving.

I didn't eat... I'd rather have Stevie eat some more.

It was like she was trying to starve herself, so I passed my share of food to her as I got up to look out the window.

I saw feet shuffling around aimlessly. And there weren't too much out there...

We'd be able to get past them, easily. There were about 6 out there... 7, maybe. I walked back to the group.

Kacey was walking around the room, looking at all the filth. Kevin and Nelson still sharpening their knives while Stevie was standing by the dead body.

She wanted to take the gun.

She took hold of the gun, prying it out of his cold hands.

But suddenly, jumped at her, trying as hard as he could to take a bite of her.

She was screaming,the walker was growling.

We all panicked.

She kicked him off of her, causing him to crash to the ground.

She dusts herself off as she grabbed the knife from Nelson's hand, walked up to the injured walker, and stabs it into his skull.

Blood spatters all over her and she throws the knife back to Nelson.

She retrieves the gun she took, and observes it.

I look over her shoulder.

No ammo.

She angrily throws the gun to the ground as more growling and banging come from behind the door.

* * *

**OK so that was the... "sneak peek" of the walking dead crossover. **

**If you think I should continue, vote for it in the poll.**

**But before doing that, read my other choice, the vampire diaries.**

**I appreciate it!**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	2. Give It To Me

**This was really fun to write... so I thought, let's continue then!**

**Read my Vampire Diary crossover too... I have to update that story too. That will come out... a week after this one comes out? Maybe...**

**Okay! Story time!**

* * *

**Zander's P.O.V.**

I stare in awe as Stevie lands to the ground with a thud. She lets out a groan and buries her face into her dry hands.

The rest of us just stare at each other, wondering how Stevie could have done that, especially since she had been so afraid.

Kacey sits beside her, and hands her a can of fish. Stevie looks up, and slides it away.

"Stevie... You okay?" Kacey says, breaking the silence. Nelson and Kevin let out a sigh of relief, happy that they didn't have to ask.

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

I turn my attention back to the walkers outside. The window was small, and could only fit one person at a time. I need to think of a way to escape. Food wasn't going to last forever, and it wouldn't take long for one of us to get bitten or sick.

Kevin and Nelson continue to scrape the dull knives along the hard concrete ground. Kacey gets up and drags me to a quiet corner.

"I don't think Stevie is holding up so well... Just give her a damn weapon already!" She says. I sigh as I rub the back of my neck.

"I already told her no... She's in a delicate state... Giving her a weapon-"

"Will cause her to go insane? Shoot one of us? Commit suicide? She has been in this state ever since this thing broke out. Matter of time she gets worse... Throws herself into a group of walkers." Kacey sits against the wall, as banging and growling from the other room. I sit beside her.

"Listen... I just don't want her to lose her humanity, killing every walker, person, or _thing _that comes along."

"She's already lost it... Haven't we _all _lost it?" Kacey stand up, and walks back to Stevie, still refusing to eat.

I take out one of my handguns and play with it in my hands. I finally get up and walk to Stevie.

"Stevie... It's not that I don't want to give you a gun... I just don't want you to-"

"Protect myself? Because you think you'll always be there? Because one day, I'll get sick or bitten, and that gun and you won't be able to do anything about it. Except put me out of my misery. And believe it or not, I can handle a gun, _and _I'm not planning to kill myself... no matter how much I want to..." She slouches and slides the can of food to me. "You can have it... I'm not hungry."

She jumps up and walks to the window. She looks out, almost marveling the walker's grace of dragging their feet around.

We had to leave... More walkers could come and we'd never be able to leave. I remember an old store around the block that had lots of medicine and food... Spoiled food but still food. Only about 6, 7 walkers out there would be easy to handle.

"Guys... Lets bolt." I announce. The gang stuffs all the cans into their backpacks and wait for my instructions.

"Okay... Nelson, Kevin and I will bring down the 6 or 7 walkers that are out there. Kacey, Stevie you guys try to stay out of the walkers' way. Once we handle them, we'll go to an abandoned store around the block that has medicine and food for us... We can stay there."

They nod. I open the small window and leap out. I pull Nelson out as he starts to murder the walkers who had noticed our presence. Kevin came out next and helped Nelson as i pulled the girls out. Stevie, who refused my assistance, swatted my hands away and climbed out herself. I sigh as I pull a knife out and look around for any more walkers.

Kevin and Nelson, who were busy slashing their knives around, had killed them all, except one that was barely noticeable.

It's head was seperated from it's body and stayed quiet on the ground. I notice Kacey and Stevie, not seeing the horrid creature, back up to it. I take out my gun and shoot it before it could get a taste of Stevie's foot. She flinched at the sound, but quickly masked it. She sighs with relief.

"Okay... Let's leave." We all carry our things as we walk out of the abandoned school parking lot.

* * *

**:start of apocalypse:**

Since we hadn't been bitten, we were taken to a refuge. We saw many other people of all ages there, all safe, but we never saw any of our parents...

There were many tents. And all the people had to be divided into gender, and age. Kacey and Stevie left to go to the girl's tent with many other girls their age. Some tried to flirt with me, but this apocalypse had made me reconsider my entire life, so I glared or brushed them off.

Nelson, Kevin and I had to go to a tent with other teen boys.

After about an hour, we all had to wait to go into the clinic tent to make sure we weren't bitten, sick or infected... I saw one of the sick kids go in and I heard a gun fire right after.

Nelson and Kevin were clear, so we waited for Stevie and Kacey to be done. They came out fine, but Stevie was still traumatized by the walkers. We circle round the refuge, and notice that once you get sick or anything like that, they shoot you, so we should leave... now.

"So Stevie... Are you worried about your brothers or parents?" Nelson asks. She nods. "Yeah... more my parents, not so much my brothers... they've lived through much more than this."

Kacey and Kevin walk back and forth, wondering about their own parents. "Maybe they're dead... or a zombie right now!" Kacey screeched.

I know my parents are dead... But no point in crying... They'll take care of me from up there.

I briefly explained to the band how we should leave... In case one of us were to get sick. We all agreed, and planned that it'd be the day after... We were going to save the meals in our backpacks for the long road ahead. All we have to do now is wait for a few days...

* * *

**:Post apocalypse:**

We were walking along the damaged sidewalk and pointing out every walker we saw. We didn't kill them though... No point in starting a riot.

We finally see the old store, and quickly get in. We take out each rotting walker and board up the windows and doors. The place was stock-filled with chips and cans and everything we needed.

While we celebrate, Stevie just sits on an old bar stool and slumps over the counter beside the cash register. I walk over to her slouched body and begin to talk.

"Stevie... There's a reason why I don't want to give you a weapon... You know it's not because I want you dead." I smile trying to break the ice, but instead of breaking it, she just gives me an icy glare. She stops looking at me.

"Just give me one... I promise I won't kill myself." She opens her palm. I reach for my knife, but instead, I keep it in my pocket.

"No... not yet." She rolls her eyes and groans. She gets up dramatically and walks to the kitchen utensil aisle.

I look out a small crack in the wooden boards and see all the stores across the street. We could loot out those places...

I call them all over, and get them to break up into groups.

"Kacey, you can join Nelson and Kevin if you want." I say.

"I'll be fine... I'll loot one of the stores myself."

"No... That's too dangerous... We can't risk that." I warn her.

"I'll be fine." She says curtly. "I'm fast... No offense, but you guys will just slow me down."

She leaves out the heavy metal back door, as I heard her footsteps run farther away.

Nelson and Kevin do the same. Stevie and I just stand in silence.

"Let's go." I say. She glares but walks behind me. We walk across the street to a small grocery store. We come in and don't hear a sound. There were no walkers in here.

"Okay... It's safe. We'll split up and take all that we can, okay?" I say. She nods and walks towards the fruits.

I get all kinds of things, veggies, meat, water, milk, chocolate... and much more. I shove the chocolate bar into my pocket... I'll save that for Stevie.

As I loot some more, I hear a sound. Assuming it was Stevie, I walk towards the sound, and realize it was a little boy who had turned.

I reached for my knife, and pulled it out, but the entire blade fell off of the handle. The boy comes closer to me as I try my gun. Damn no ammo.

Hungry, the boy leaps onto me, and wrestles me. I try to pry him from me, but to no eval. "Stevie!"

I hear her footsteps, and her voice. It echoed in my brain, as the boy tired me out. "Zander?"

The boy growled and almost bit my arm. I pulled my arm away, as he grabbed my face. But before he could do any damage, a blade went right through his skull.

He fell to the ground, with one last groan. I glance up and see Stevie holding a kitchen knife.

Surprised, I try to talk, but no words came out. "Let's go." Stevie says. She helps me up as we walk back to our store in silence.

* * *

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


End file.
